1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to push-pull cable controls in which inner translating core members surrounded by outer casing members transmit mechanical motion in either direction to, or from, an operative component. In many applications of these control cables, the push-pull control system is comprised of a number or series of separable adjoining control or cable sections. This type of construction is required in aircraft, for example, because numerous maintenance and inspection activities occur which require many connect and disconnect operations. A number of cases have been reported where after inspection or maintenance, the outer casing members of adjoining mechanical push-pull control sections have inadvertently been connected without having the inner translating core members being connected. It is apparent that if the translating core members of adjoining controls have not been joined or properly connected, the control will not properly transmit mechanical motion. If such an event occurs in the case of an aircraft throttle control, the aircraft may be stuck on full throttle and the pilot will be unable to decrease power because the translating core members have not been connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the prior art push-pull cable controls include detachable connections; however, the prior art control cables allow connection of the outer casing members without connecting the inner translating core members.